Define Perfection
by Crystal Fissure
Summary: Ever wondered how Ms. Dawes got the idea of pairing Clare and Eli together as English partners? -EClare Oneshot-


**A/N: I'm baaaack! :D Well, not really. :) This idea was dancing around my mind all day and refused to go away unless I wrote it. xD Besides, I got one of the prettiest Christmas letters EVER by someone very special. So, I NEEDED to write her something fluffy and sweet as a thank you, although I cannot even DESCRIBE how thankful I was for her letter. :) Without further ado, this story is dedicated to the lovely PavedWithBadIntentions! :) She is a beautiful writer and a wonderful friend!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. We must sadly live with that fact. ;_;**

**

* * *

**

_Topic: In your own words, define perfection and what it means to be perfect.  
__Submitted to: Ms. Dawes  
__Submitted by: Eli Goldsworthy  
__Date: September 6, 2010_

_If you would ask me to define perfection at this very moment last year, I would have grinned a crooked grin and snorted at such an oddity. After all, when asked to define perfection, we tend to provide the same answer: "perfection cannot be defined" or "perfection is in the eye of the beholder". I, on the other hand, would have given reason to believe in the falsehood that is perfection. I never believed in it; it seemed such a trivial and abnormal phenomenon. The world is so full of impurities. How can man ever truly find something that is good and pure? Let alone perfect? It seemed impossible to me… That is, until I began my first semester at Degrassi Community School._

_You ask me to define perfection? It's really quite simple._

_Perfection sits behind me for an hour and fifteen minutes shortly after lunch and recess. Perfection does not conform to what is considered to be the norm yet is afraid of the world outside. It shows disinterest in their thoughts yet worries they will not accept it in their world._

_Perfection… is female._

_She says one thing yet implies another. She bats her eyes when she is confused and wrinkles her nose when she is annoyed. Her eyes are like the rushing river, pure and innocent yet fiery and passionate. Her skin is gravity and her smile is infectious. You can never get your fill of her. And when she's away, your heart stops beating. She is the electric current that keeps me functioning, that keeps me living._

_She is every second of every minute of every day. She is every season. Her hair is the red leaves blowing in the autumn wind, her eyes are the blue sky on a cold winter's day, her smile is the awakening of a new spring beginning and her radiance is as brilliant as the summer sun. She is every color, in every shade and every tone. She is everything you see and everything that does not meet your eye. She is everywhere._

_She is the blood that courses through my veins, the oxygen that keeps me breathing and the reason why I have begun considering giving love a second chance. For I had never seen anything so absolutely flawless in all my life. And the funny part is… I have never truly met her before._

_Some people say perfection cannot be defined. They are wrong in every way. I managed to do so. Why, perfection even has a name: Clare Edwards._

Ms. Dawes raised her head and watched as her class silently read the reading material she had assigned while she corrected their assignments. She scanned every distorted face, searching for that one particular student. Her eyes fell on a particularly thin boy with marker ink coating his fingernails and his bangs covering most of his vision, his green eyes scanning the book before him as he twirled an odd skull ring that rested on one of his fingers. This boy, so seemingly frightening on the outside… yet she had the utmost pleasure to momentarily have a glimpse at his loving heart.

It was such a shame, though… Such beautiful poetry this boy had written. Yet, he was much too wordy. She had been contemplating assigning a few of these students some partners to read over their individual submissions and offer critical advice. A certain cinnamon haired girl was at the top of said list. Yet now, Ms. Dawes silently contemplated how this young man just may need one as well…

With a wily grin painted across her face, she typed a few personal notes into her grade book.

_Excellent writing yet wordiness and choppy sentence structure is present. Final Grade: B+. To be paired with Clare Edwards for future evaluation._

_

* * *

_

**Shooooooort. But cute! :D I hope. :S You likey? Then click that beautiful little button down there! See? That one? Yeah, that one! :D**


End file.
